How To Handle
by hann789
Summary: When it's time for change Castle isn't sure how to handle it. It is a good thing there is someone in his life that does. Castle/Beckett Post "Secrets" and Pre "Murder". Spoilers for promos. One-Shot.


**A/N: This started floating around in my brain a couple days ago at work and so I started typing. I hadn't originally planned on posting it, but decided what the hey. It is a post 5x03 and pre 5x04. They meld together and I'm really happy with how it came out.**

**Disclaimer: If only…but I don't own Castle. **

**xxx**

The change of the atmosphere in the loft was palpable to him as he sat on the edge of the stairs. Memories began to flood his brain and he swatted at a few more tears that started to roll down his cheeks. His baby girl, gone. Off to college. She was growing up, or rather, had grown up and was now off to have new adventures. And these ones without him.

He knew he was not handling this well. Truly though he didn't really care.

Castle pulled out his phone and let his finger hover over her number for a few moments while he made the decision of whether or not to call her now. He wanted to. He nearly felt like he needed to.

But she wanted independence. This was why she was living across town in a dorm room rather than commuting each day. She needed her independence and as much as it pained him, he was going to give it to her.

Instead of calling her number he hit the next name down on the list.

"Hey," Kate's voice answered into the phone and when he didn't respond she continued, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he answered with a sigh, "or no. I'm not sure. It feels empty here. Too empty. How am I supposed to handle this Kate? I mean, I'm being a baby, I know that, but…"

"Hey, hey, you're allowed to be sad Rick. Your only child is away at college, be sad. But know that she could have gone a lot farther away, remember? She picked somewhere in the city, you'll see her all the time."

"Not all the time."

"Okay, you're right, you won't see her every day, but seeing her every week or every other week will be better than seeing her once a semester."

"Yeah…"

"You'll be okay Rick," Kate promised, "if you want some sympathy give my dad a call. I'm sure he can tell you all about how much of a mess they were when I left for college. And I did go cross country."

"I might do that."

"I think he'd like that."

"Did you…did you tell him about us? I mean, I know we talked about it…but…"

"I did," she answered quietly and with a smile in her voice.

"What did he say?"

"He said, and I quote, 'well it's about time Katie. I was beginning to worry that you two would never realize it'."

Rick laughed, "Well good. Okay, good. Maybe I will call him."

"He loves you Rick," Kate assured him, "He's thrilled."

"Speaking of," Rick started, "I talked to Alexis and she doesn't hate you."

"Oh. Thank god."

"It was moving jitters and college jitters and she just took it out on me and you."

"I can understand that," Kate answered and he heard her close a desk drawer. "That makes me feel better. A lot better. Oh god, I have been worried sick about that all day."

"Why?"

"She's your daughter Rick," Kate answered, "I couldn't have asked you to pick between us. And…and I know what that would have meant."

"Oh god, Kate…"

"Not going to dwell on it," Kate interrupted, "if she's good then we are more than good."

"You sure?"

"Most definitely."

"Good!" Rick exclaimed, "are you leaving work yet?"

"Just finishing up now, so yes. I'll be headed out in a second."

"Wanna come over? I'll cook dinner and we'll relax. You'll help distract me from the empty nest syndrome that is taking over my brain?"

"Sounds like a plan," Kate answered with a smile. "But you don't have to cook. I'll grab some take out on the way to your place. I can stop at the little Thai place we love so much."

"The one by your apartment?"

"I figured if I have to run home and grab a bag…"

"Yeah?"

"Unless you don't want me to stay…"

"I always want you to stay!" Rick exclaimed and was met by a slightly stunned silence. "Uh, well…I meant that, but I know…we're not ready for that, or…I don't know. I'm going to shut up now."

Kate had to laugh a little, "It's okay Rick. I know what you're trying to say and I agree, I don't think we're quite ready for that yet. But…someday."

"I can live with someday."

"Good," Kate answered, "be there in about an hour with dinner. Don't call her Rick. Let her call you, okay?"

"How did you know?"

"I know you," Kate responded, "I just know you."

xxx

Kate grabbed her overnight bag off her bed and did a quick sweep of her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She smiled when her eyes rested on a pair of Rick's boxers and almost grabbed them to take to him, but at the last minute changed her mind. Letting their clothes and possessions start to mingle was the first step at moving in together and well, as much as she knows they aren't ready for that yet, she wants to work towards it, so she leaves them.

She thinks back to their conversation about Alexis and breathes out another sigh of relief. Kate hadn't been lying when she told him that it had made her sick thinking that her boyfriend's daughter hated her.

Her phone went off in her pocket and the ringtone surprised her. It wasn't one she heard very often. She answered it as soon as she had it out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Detective Beckett? It's Alexis…Castle."

"Hi Alexis," Kate answered hesitantly, "you know, you can call me Kate if you want to…"

"Okay," Alexis answered with just as much uncertainty in her voice as Kate. "Kate, I'm sure dad's talked to you. Or at least I hope he has, about what he thought and how…I didn't mean it like that."

"Your dad jumped to conclusions Alexis," Kate responded with a shrug, "It isn't the first time and I can pretty much guarantee it won't be the last."

Alexis laughed. "He does tend to be land on the dramatic side sometimes. I blame Grandma."

"Probably the right place for that blame," Kate responded with a laugh too. It only took a second for her to get serious though. "Alexis I want you to know that I know how important to both of you your relationship is. I would never, ever try to come between that."

"Do you love him?"

There was no hesitation in Kate's answer. "Yes. So much."

"Then that is all I need to know," Alexis answered. "Take care of him, okay? I know he's not taking me moving out very well."

"He really isn't," Kate told the girl honestly, "but he'll be okay. I suggested he call my dad, talk to a father that went through what he is. It will help. And I'll take care of him the best I can Alexis. I…I won't try to make promises that I can't keep, but I'll do everything in my power to make sure he's safe and taken care of."

"That's all I need Kate," Alexis assured her and then sighed happily. "I do want you to know that I'm very happy for you and dad. I really am. We were worried that it would never happen, but…I'm so happy that it is you. I just wanted you to know that."

Kate chewed on her bottom lip and willed the tears away. She took a deep breath, "thank you Alexis. That means a lot to me. It really does."

"Well, I have to go; there is a 'Welcome Freshman' party for our dorm."

"Have fun," Kate told her, "and Alexis?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need…anything and don't feel like you can call your dad, please call me. I love you too Alexis."

Kate could hear the tears in the girls' voice as she replied, "Thanks Kate. I will."

The call ended quickly after that and Kate sank down into her couch further. She had not expected that when she answered the phone, but was thankful for the conversation with Alexis. It really had taken a load off of her shoulders and she let the happy grin spread on her face.

Her phone pinged with the alert of a text message and she opened the message up. She was surprised to find it was from Alexis.

_Oh, and don't worry, dad told me about the issues with work and your relationship. I won't tell anyone, promise._

Kate responded to her with quick thanks and then shot a text message to Rick to let him know that she was running just a little later than she thought and headed out of her apartment.

xxx

When she arrived at his loft she knocked on the door and waited for a brief moment before the door flew open.

"Kate!" Martha greeted with her a slightly awkward hug around Kate's overnight bag and the bag of take out. "I am so happy to see you here darling. Hopefully you can pull Richard out of his funk. He's so mopey."

Before Kate could answer Rick appeared around the corner, "I'm allowed to be mopey mother. My daughter just left for college!"

Martha waved her arm at him and said exasperatedly, "She's in the same city Richard, goodness. You'll see her more than you realize she's continuing her internship with Lanie. You're so dramatic."

Martha looked back to Kate, "Well I don't want to interrupt your evening so I'll just be going now. Don't wait up!"

"Oh Martha," Kate started, "You don't have to leave. There is plenty of food for you and we were just going…"

Martha winked, "There are some things mothers don't need to know darling. And anyways, I had plans with some friends anyways. Tootles!"

Martha made her graceful and dramatic exit with the door shutting firmly behind her and Kate couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling up out of her a moment later.

"Your mother," Kate started around her laugh, "is…"

"Ridiculous? An embarrassment? Insane? Take your pick of answers."

"I was going to say charming," Kate replied with a smirk and dropped her overnight bag in the entranceway, kicked off her heels and started to head into the kitchen. "She seems happy about us though."

"She's thrilled," Rick answered with a smile and nod as he followed her farther into the loft. "It makes up for Alexis' lackluster response I guess."

"She called me tonight. That's why I'm late."

"Who mother?"

"No," Kate answered with a shake of her head, "Alexis."

"She did? Why? She is okay right?"

"She's fine Rick," Kate assured him and after dropping the take out on the counter in the kitchen she turned and wrapped her arms around Rick's middle. "She wanted to make sure that I knew that she is happy for us. She needed reassurance I think that this isn't a passing fancy for me. She was being protective."

"I'm sorry…"

Kate shook her head, "Don't be. I'm glad she called me. I'm glad we were able to have that conversation. It was as good for me to have with her as it was for her to have with me. No worries."

"You sure?"

"Most definitely," Kate assured him and reached up on her toes to place a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "She's protective and has every right to be. I'm glad she felt like she could call me. It's good Rick, I promise."

"Okay," he answered and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Hungry?"

"Starving," Kate told him with a grin. "I picked up an order of pretty much all of our favorites. Figured it would be like comfort food."

"Perfect," Rick said with laugh and then released his arms from around Kate's body. "Thank you. For this. For everything."

"Always."

xxx

When they were both sufficiently stuffed they curled up together on the couch, the television on some ridiculous reality show, and their fingers linked together. Kate's rested on Rick's chest and she had her legs tucked up under her and she was completely content. She could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest with his breathing and was almost certain that he had nodded off to sleep. When she started to shift away from him just a little to grab the remote she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Where are you going?"

His voice was thick with sleep and desire and Kate allowed herself to be pulled back in towards him.

"I was just trying to reach the remote so I could change the channel. Especially since you were asleep."

"Wasn't asleep."

"I beg to differ," Kate answered with a smirk. "Why don't we just go to bed?"

"Not tired."

"Oh please," Kate said with a shake of her head, "you're exhausted. Come on Rick, let's go to bed."

"No," he answered and sat up a little more, keeping Kate close, "really not tired anymore. Don't want to go to bed yet, it's only ten."

"I have to work tomorrow and I'm pretty sure you have a meeting at Black Pawn in the morning."

"Are you memorizing my schedule Detective Beckett?"

"Not memorizing it," Kate argued with a huff, "but I am very observant. I remember things."

"Oh, I know you remember things."

"I wasn't trying to be dirty!"

"You don't need to try," Rick responded. "Speaking of dirty…"

"You're not seeing that box any time soon."

"Come on Kate!"

"That box is only brought out on special occasions."

"Let's have a special occasion."

"I'll think about it."

"Yes!"

"I didn't say yes."

"You didn't say no either. I'm keeping my hopes up."

"You're ridiculous."

"And yet you love me anyways."

"I do. Though there are days I'm not sure why."

"Hey!"

"You're lucky."

"About?"

"Gates."

"How am I lucky in this situation?"

"She can't kick you out."

"If she can't kick me out over this…"

"She would have the Police Commissioner on her side if our relationship was brought to life."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Regulations."

Rick sighed, "I hate hiding it. I just want to be open with my feelings for you."

"I know," Kate replied and scooted closer to him. "But we'll just have to keep shaking hands whenever we can."

"Not the same."

"Are you pouting?"

"No."

"I think you are."

"Don't judge me."

Kate laughed, "Not judging. What if…?"

"What?"

"What if we went somewhere that we didn't have hid?"

"Vacation?!" Rick asked his demeanor picking up at the suggestion. "Really?"

"Really?" Kate replied, "We could get out of the city for a few days. I'm not on call next weekend and I could take Friday off so it was long weekend…"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Yes. A weekend in the Hamptons?"

"I've been waiting to see your Hampton house for awhile now, so I think that's the perfect answer."

"What will you tell the boys? And Lanie? God, what will you tell Lanie?"

"The truth."

Rick startled. "The truth? You're telling them? We're telling them?"

Kate laughed, "I'll tell them the truth. That I'm going away for the weekend with my boyfriend. I don't have to tell them who my boyfriend is."

"Ah, okay. Makes sense."

"I thought you were tired of hiding it."

"I am," Rick answered, "but we still can't tell until I have a plan to stay at the precinct."

"What are you thinking?"

"Not telling."

"Rick!"

"What? I'm not sure it's going to work yet. I have to have a plan."

"You're going to talk to Bob aren't you?"

"And Mike."

"The police commissioner?"

"Of course," Rick answered as if it was nothing. "I figured I would have a poker night and invite them all over."

"You haven't done that in awhile."

"Which is why I figured it is about time."

"Rick…"

"I won't jeopardize your job," Rick promised, "but I want to put some feelers out there and see what they say."

"I don't know…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course!"

"Okay," Rick said, "then give me a chance to make this easier on both of us."

"I can do that."

"Good," Rick replied and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Now, the Hamptons. Let's make plans."

"Let me talk to Gates tomorrow and make sure I can get off next Friday and then we can make more concrete plans."

"I'm really glad we're doing this."

Kate smiled and rose off of the couch, out of his arms, "me too. Now I'm going to bed. Care to join me?"

Rick sighed but rose quickly after her. "Do we really have to sleep?"

Kate only grinned back at him from the door.

xxx

It had been a long week. Castle had gone in and out of mopey, depressed fits after Alexis moved out and mix that with the death of an NYU student, Kate nearly had to arrest him to avoid him from dragging Alexis back from her dorm room and into the loft. He had calmed down after a family dinner and Kate's promise to teach Alexis some self-defense moves, but it had still been an emotionally draining week.

Kate was more than ready to get a jump start on the weekend.

She was thankful that Gates not only approved a full day of vacation for Friday, but since the case had been closed and the paperwork completed, Kate was also approved to only work a half day on Thursday.

Kate had been staying at the loft for a majority of the week but had insisted on staying at her own place the night before and Castle had agreed without argument, when she left that morning he was still sleeping.

"Good morning Detective Beckett," his voice interrupted her thoughts and her head shot up to meet the eyes of her boyfriend. Rick was standing a foot away from her desk, two coffee cups in hand, "Coffee?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice a little more tense than she would have liked. "I mean, we don't have a case. I didn't think you'd be in today."

"I'm not planning on staying long," Rick responded with a wink, "but I was in the area and figured you might like a good cup of coffee."

"Thanks," Kate replied her voice quiet and filled with emotion. "This is nice."

"Castle, yo man, didn't think we'd see you today."

"Just stopping by," Rick responded quickly. "In between meetings."

"Hey did you hear about Beckett's weekend?" Esposito questioned and Rick easily played dumb while Kate shot them all glares.

"No, big plans?"

Ryan answered his voice full of teasing, "She's going away with her boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?" Rick questioned, "Really Beckett?"

"Yes really," she answered through clenched teeth, "and now if you'll excuse me. I need to go home and pack."

"Where is this boyfriend of yours taking you?"

"None of your business," Kate responded over her shoulder. "See you Monday."

"Well," Rick said as he got out of his chair, "have to get going. Meeting."

"Right," Esposito said, "hey, we're going to go and grab some beers after work at The Old Haunt, wanna come?"

"Can't," Rick told them, quickly trying to come up with a story, "I have to start the next book this weekend my first deadline is coming up so I'm going to go sequester myself in the Hamptons and get some writing done. I'm heading out after my meeting today."

"See you next week."

"Bye," he called to them as he left and when the doors to the elevator closed he pulled out his phone.

_Am I still picking you up at one?_

It didn't take long for the response to come through.

_**If you aren't I'm going by myself.**_

Rick smirked. _Can't let that happen. See you soon._

He pocketed his phone again and glanced at the clock in his car. It was eleven fifty and he knew there was no way that he could kill that much time before he picked Kate up. He pulled his phone out again.

_Can I come now?_

He set the phone down in the empty cup holder and pulled out into traffic. It didn't take long for his phone to ping with her response.

_**Yes**_

A smile broke out on his face. This was going to be the Best. Weekend. Ever.

xxx

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I needed some fluffy, lovey goodness! **


End file.
